Squazel Varia Version
by trio baka no baka
Summary: Putri Squazel dikurung dalam sebuah kastil oleh seorang penyihir jahat! akankah ada pangeran yang akan menolongnya? Sori gw ga jago bwt Summary, READ IT! And review too...
1. Chapter 1

Squazel –Rapunzel Varia Version-

Author : Baka-no-Baka

Summary : Putri Squazel dikurung dalam sebuah kastil oleh seorang penyihir jahat! akankah ada pangeran yang akan menolongnya? Sori gw ga jago bwt Summary, READ IT! And review too...

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All About KHR punyanya Akira Amano dan author cuman bisa ngeces-ngeces doank.

Warning : OOC

Baka-no-Baka member Comment : Akhirnya kesempatan juga bikin fict yang Varia member semua! Sebenernya sih Rapunzel, cuma karena yang jadi Rapunzel-nya Squalo, jadi Squazel dehh (maksa mode ON). Maap nehh kalo critanya aga-aga menyimpang dari yang sebenernya, soalnya author udah lupa-lupa ma critanya Rapunzel (udah lama ga nonton). Udah ah! lanjoot ke ceritanya!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CHAPTER 1

Di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang Putri (?) yang suangaatt can... Eh! gak cantik-cantik amat sih. Tapi galaknya minta ampun dan suaranya yang seperti toa dan bisa membangunkan seluruh dunia dengan sekali teriakan itu. Putri yang selalu mengaku cowok itu bernama Squazel. Rambutnya luruuuuuuusss sekali dan panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali sampe lima meter dan berwarna silver.

Sang putri Squazel sangat tempramen dan galak sekali yang bahkan ngalah-ngalahin anjing galak. Apalagi kalo disebut dengan sebutan 'putri' dan selalu membantah kalau sebenarnya dia cowok. Bener atau nggak kalau dia itu cowok, gak ada yang tau, soalnya dia kelihatan bener-bener kayak cewek. Penampilannya, maksudnya.

Pada suatu hari, Putri Squazel lagi duduk-duduk di singgasananya sambil ngemil Cheetos dan nonton pilem horor-komedi barat yang judulnya The... Cortage kahh? tau ah! author lupa judulnya. Pokoknya pilemnya yang banyak mutilasi-mutilasi di desa itu loh! trus ada psikopat yang tukang mutilasi-mutilasi itu *author ditebas gara-gara motong cerita*. Kok Putri Squazel jadi kayak Belphegor geneh?

"Putri Squazel! Ada tamu di... GYAAAAAA! APAAN TUH? APAAAN?" Lussuria yang baru datang, tereak-tereak pake suara banci nyungsep di selokan pas liat adegan pelem leher orang dimutilasi.

"VVVOOOOIII! APAAN SEH ELU, DASAR BANCI LAKNAT!" Putri Squazel langsung ngelempar Lussuria pake sepatu kaca-nya. Tapi yang 'dilempar' malah kebawa cerita pelem dan tereak-tereak histeris sendiri.

"KYAAAA! KEPALANYA DIMAKAN? ORANGNYA MATIIII? Haaaahh..." Lusuuria langsung pingsan epilepsi glepar-glepar ikan mujair. Squazel cuma bisa bengong-bengong aja liat Lussuria jadi kayak orang sekarat, padahal dalam hati dia pengen bunuh Lussuria yang udah ganggu dia lagi nyante-nyante.

"Nih Banci Laknat kenapa sehh? Tadi kayaknya mau ngomong deh nih banci... Au ah gelap!" Squazel duduk lagi di singgasananya dan ngebiarin Lussuria yang lage sakaratul maut dan menikmati acara pelemnya yang sebetulnya dia males nonton kalo lagi kaga ada kerjaan.

"Putri... WTF? APAAN NEHH?" Leviathan yang baru dateng, langsung menjauh dari Lussuria yang lage sakaratul maut.

"Eh, Lussuria? Ngapaen lo glepar-glepar getoh!" Levi langsung nendang-nendang pelan Lussuria buat mastiin dia masih idup. Astaga! baru nyadar manusia yang nyaris tak bernyawa itu Lussuria?

"Haaa.. kepala dipotong... dimutilasi... dimakan... orangnya mati... otaknya mejrot... haaa... matanya gelinding... ingusnya nyebar... haaa..." Lussuria malah ngigo-ngigo ngaco parah. Levi cuma bisa tampang bego kagak ngarti.

"Cepetan kalo lo mau ngelapor! Jangan kayak ntuh Banci Laknat! Baru nonton satu adegan aja langsung epilepsi," Squazel langsung ngecilin ntuh polume tipi.

"Putri, sepertinya ada tamu mencari putri. Kayaknya sih dari acara tipi noh," Levi menjelaskan sambil ngernyit jijik ke Lussuria yang epilepsinya menjadi-jadi. Squazel langsung nyaris teloncat dari singgasananya.

"WHAT? ACARA TIPI? eh, rambut gue udah rapi belon?" Squazel langsung fangirling denger kata 'acara tipi'. Squazel cepet-cepet rapiin rambutnya yang naujubilah ngalah-ngalahin bintang Sunsilk, Pantene, Lifebuoy, Rejoice dan berbagai iklan sampo lainnya. Putri emang punya kebiasaan ngibas-ngibasin rambutnya yang panjang nan indah itu, sampe-sampe kutu-kutunya terbangan semua.

"Eh, i-iya. Tamunya ada di ruang tengah Putri Squazel," Levi nutup idungnya gara-gara nyium bau aneh yang disebabkan oleh rambut Putri Squazel yang ternyata belon dikeramas sebulan itu. Tapi herannya tuh rambut tetep bagus-bagus aja.

"Ya udah, ntar gw kesana deh. Buruan pigi deh elu!" Squazel nyuruh pergi atau lebih tepatnya ngusir Levi dari tuh ruangan.

Setelah Levi pergi, Squazel langsung nyemprot-nyemprot rambutnya pake hairspray yang ada wangi-wangiannya buat supaya ngilangin tuh bau rambut yang udah kayak aroma bunga bangke. Squazel ninggalin tuh ruangan sambil loncat-loncat dan ninggalin Lussuria yang akhirnya KEHILANGAN NYAWA. Innalilahi wa inailaihi rajiun...

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, di tempat itu sudah ada Levi dan orang berambut pirang yang poninya nutupin mata dan pake tiara di kepala, padahal cowok. Ia juga berdesis 'shi-shi-shi' yang bikin kuping Squazel gatel-gatel.

"Selamat siang Putri Squazel. Nama saia Ariel... Eh! Belphegor, maksud saya. Selamat putri! Anda memenangkan undian jalan-jalan ke pabrik sampo selama satu hari dari Sampo PANGERAN!" Belphegor langsung berlagak kayak Agnes Monimba dapet piala nobel (ga nyambung!).

"BENERAN NEHH? SUMPEH LOO?" Squazel langsung narik kerahnya si Belphegor dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Belphegor dengan image killer.

"I-iya putri. Shishishi..." Belphegor langsung senyum-senyum geje.

"Tapi kok hadiahnya cuma jalan-jalan keliling pabrik doang seh? Kagak ada yang lebih bagus ya?" Squazel protes. Udah dikasih, nawar lage.

"Iya, putri. Tapi, nanti putri akan tinggal di sebuah hotel bintang sembilan, lalu esoknya akan jalan-jalan lagi," Buset, emangnye ada hotel bintang sembilan?

"Ya udahlah. Berangkatnya sekarang nehh?" tanya Squazel.

"Nggak, taun depan... ya sekarang dong! Mikir dikit napa!" Belphegor ngehujat-hujat si Squazel. Padahal, kalo Squazel ga inget tuh Belphegor yang koordinator acaranya, udah dibantai kali si Belphegor kayak di pilem yang ditontonnya tadi.

"Yawdah, tungguin gih disini elo!" Squazel keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tampang sok-sok gak peduli. Padahal, pas keluar dari ruangan itu, dia malah fangirling terus loncat-loncat kayak orang sinting. Squazel berjalan –atau lebih tepatnya melompat-lompat- ke kamarnya yang super jumbo dan megah.

'Emm, pake baju apa ya?' Squazel membuka lemari bajunya yang berisi ribuan baju gothic lolita (maksudnya, beribu-ribuan bajunya, bukan bajunya yang harga seribuan). Squazel mikir-mikir lama sambil nyoba semua bajunya yang kira-kira pantes.

Setelah ratusan kali nyoba-nyoba baju, akhirnya Squazel memutuskan untuk make baju model gaun warna putih dengan rok yang mengembang-ngembang dan renda-renda disana-sini.

"VVOOOII! Gw dah slese nehh!" Squazel membuka pintu ruang tengah dengan mendobraknya. Tapi, yang berada disana bukanlah Belphegor, melainkan Leviathan lagi bungkus Lussuria yang udah matek pake kantong kresek warna item bak korban gempa bumi ketiban reruntuhan.

"VOI! MANA TUH ORANG DARI TIPIII?" Squazel bentak-bentak ke Levi tanpa peduli ama si Lussuria.

"Tuan Belphegor udah nunggu di depan istana sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu," Levi lanjutin ngebungkus si Lussuria. Squazel langsung ngacir ninggalin ntuh ruangan.

Pas keluar dari istana-nya Squazel terbengong-bengong meliat keadaan di tempat diluar istana itu. Belphegor dengan... bukan mobil mewah, limosin, atau BMW model baru yang diimajinasikannya sejak tadi. Tapi...

"VVVOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! LO GILA ATAU EMANG GA WARAS LAGEE? MASA KITA NAEK BECAAAAAK? GA LEVEL BANGET TUH AMA GUAAAAA!" Mata Squazel keluar-masuk ngeliat kendaraan yang berada disampingnya Belphegor adalah sebuak becak butut yang jorok banget.

"Shi, shi, shi, memang ini kendaraan yang sudah disediakan," Belphegor tenang-tenang aja. Squazel masih melotot keheranan.

"GILA LOOO! MASA GUA YANG UDAH DANDAN KAYAK BEGINI NAEK BECAAAK? LU MIKIR DIKIT KEEEK!" Squazel guncang-guncang Belphegor. Belphegor serasa naek Roller Coaster.

"Shi, shi, tapi memang ini kendaraan yang udah dipersiapkan ama pimpinan perusahaan kami," Belphegor berusaha nenangin Squazel yang lagi murka banget.

"EMANG SIAPA SIH PIMPINAN LO ITUUUUUU?" Squazel makin ngeguncang-guncang si Belphegor yang udah kayak ibu-ibu arisan yang ga sabar ngegoncang.

"Mammon," Jawab Belphegor singkat. Squazel membeku sesaat.

'WHAT? SI MAMMON? PANTESAN AJAAA!' gerutu Squazel dalem hati. Squazel berenti goncangin si Belphegor. Mukanya jadi makin masam dan cemberut.

"Jadi bagaimana, Putri Squazel?" Tanya Belphegor meyakinkan si Squazel.

"Err, argh! Ya udah deh! Terserah aja!" Squazel langsung menaikin tuh becak. Belphegor yang ngayuh becak-nya.

"Eh, lo yakin bisa ngayuh nih becak butut?" tanya Squazel heran.

"Tentu saja. Dulu saya adalah juara satu ngayuh becak dan pernah jadi tukang becak selama lima tahun," Ujar Belphegor bangga. Squazel sweatdrop.

Belphegor mulai mengayuh becak dan perjalanan menuju matahari terbenam... eh! Menuju pabrik sampo dimulai!

TO BE CONTINUED

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Baka-no-Baka Member Comment : Wehehe! Najong juga neh fict! Emangnya Belphegor bisa ngayuh becak? Gyahahaha! Maap misalnya kalo ada kesalahan penulisan atau EYD yang berantakan karena saia adalah author baru. Nah, sampe ketemu di Chp 2! OWARI!


	2. Chapter 2

Squazel –Rapunzel Varia Version-

By : Trio Baka-no-Baka

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

UC: Oy, oy, fict yang eneh kok apdet-nya lama amat ya?

A2: Padahal amat aja gak lama-lama amat...

N2: OY, LU BEDUA MAH ENAK BENGEUD GAK-HMMPH! *dibekep UC+A2*

UC & A2: Nah, kita mulai aja ya!

N2: warning OOC pada setiap karakter!

CHAPTER 2

Ada sebuah desa... emm, atau lebih tepatnya **KAMPUNG** yang amat sangat ramai sekali dan damai. Kampung itu terletak di samping pabrik sampo. Jadi, udah dari gerbang tuh kampung aja, harum sampo-nya udah kesebar kemana-mana. Malangnya, mulai dari sungai, danau, selokan, jamban, sampe PDAM di kampung itu, sudah tergantikan dengan limbah cairan dari sampo-sampo yang mengakibatkan tuh kampung, air aja susah nyari-nya.

Di kampung itu, ada seorang pengusaha peternak ayam yang kaya nan sukses. Namanya Timoteo. Nah, Timoteo ini punya dua orang anak angkat yang ditugasin buat ngurus ayam-ayamnya yang jumlahnya jutaan lebih itu. Yaitu, Xanxus dan Fran. Dibandingkan Fran yang terkesan penurut dan lebih rajin itu, Xanxus justru males-malesan dan ogah-ogahan. Mungkin gara-gara meratapi nasib kenapa dia musti jadi anak tukang ternak ayam.

"OOOYY! XANXUS! DIMANA ELOOO?"

Teriakan itu memecah keheningan di sebuah peternakan ayam. Suara siapakah itu gerangan?

" *yawn* siapa sih berisik banget pagi-pagi, dasar sampah!" Xanxus membuka matanya yang masih tiga watt. Ia melihat sosok kakek-kakek berpakaian formal dan rambutnya yang rapi. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang Timoteo.

"Bicara apa kau? Ini sudah jam delapan! Dan kau masih bermalas-malasan di tempat ini?" Timoteo mulai panas.

"Cih, berisik sekali, sampah! Lagipula, apa yang ayah lakukan pagi-pagi begini? ternak ayam aja pake tuksedo..." kata Xanxus sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Yang namanya pejabat itu, ya musti pake tuksedo ama blazer! Masa gak tau?" Emosi Timoteo mulai naik level dengerin omongan nyolot anak angkat-nya itu sambil mamerin pengetahuan yang gak penting.

"Pejabat normal sih gak apa-apa. Pejabat ternak ayam doang aja pake tuksedo... dasar sampah aneh!" gumam Xanxus. Timoteo yang denger ejekan nyolot Xanxus langsung nge-deathglare si Xanxus. Xanxus pura-pura gak perduli.

"Coba kamu tiru adekmu si Fran itu! Jam tiga pagi aja udah ada di ternak ayam!" kata Timoteo membanding-bandingkan.

_Fran? Bukankah tempat tinggal sampah itu memang di kandang ayam sampah itu?_ batin Xanxus. Bagi Xanxus, dia gak masalah dibanding-bandingkan, selama dia masih bisa menyuruh-nyuruh adiknya itu.

"Cepat sana urusin ayam-ayamnya! Ayah mau ke kelurahan dulu!" Timoteo langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Xanxus dengan ogah-ogahan jalan menuju ternak samping rumah yang cuma dua puluh meter dari rumah Xanxus itu.

Sesampainya di kandang ayam yang super jumbo itu, Xanxus membuka pintu kandang ayam. Terciumlah bau 'sedap' dari kandang itu. Xanxus yang udah terbiasa sama 'bau sedap' itu cuma diem sambil mengambil peralatan yang digunakan buat ternak ayam (entah apa itu, author gak tau namanya). Xanxus tidak melihat seorang pun di dalam kandang itu, selain Fran yang memang dari tadi pagi udah ada di kandang ayam.

"Senpai, aku mau mengambil air dulu di sumur samping rumah," kata Fran kepada Xanxus. Fran lebih sering memanggil Xanxus dengan sebutan 'senpai' daripada 'kakak' atau 'mas' atau 'mbok' atau apalah itu. Xanxus hanya diam saja. Fran pergi dari kandang ayam itu.

Tinggallah Xanxus di tempat itu sendirian. Xanxus melihat kanan-kiri depan-belakang, mastiin kalo tempat itu bener-bener gak ada orang selain dia. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat di sudut kandang itu. Lalu ia membuka salah satu pintu kandang dan mengeluarkan seekor anak ayam berwarna kuning cerah dan berbulu lebat, jadi terlihat seperti ayam yang gemuk.

(author & reader: Oooohh... ).

Perlahan-lahan, muka Xanxus jadi nge-blush sedikit waktu ayam itu bermanja-manja di tangan Xanxus yang besar. Xanxus menaruh anak ayam itu di dekat kaki-nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa anak ayam yang lain. Xanxus pun dikelilingi oleh anak-anak ayam yang berkeliaran di dekat kaki-nya dan di sekitar pundak, tangan dan kepalanya.

"Senpai, aku sudah..." Fran yang masuk lagi ke kandang ayam itu langsung _shock by shock_ ngeliat sosok Xanxus yang terkenal selalu bad mood dan pemarah itu, dikelilingi oleh sekelompok anak ayam yang luthu-luthu.

"Apa, sampah?" Wajah Xanxus yang tadinya nge-blush, langsung berubah seketika kayak muka Godzila lagi laper pengen makan orang. Fran yang udah _shock by shock_ cuma terdiam terpaku. Abis itu langsung pergi dari kandang itu buat ambil air lagi karena ember air yang dia pegang tadi, langsung jatoh dan airnya tumpah.

Xanxus kembali ke dunia milik berdua-nya. Ayam-ayam itu semakin bermanja-manja ria dengan Xanxus. Pipinya Xanxus langsung nge-blush lagi. Dan kini Xanxus mulai menunjukkan sisi ke-OOC-an-nya.

"Ayamku ada lima... " Loh Xanxus nyanyi?

"... rupa-rupa warnanya..." Tunggu dulu! Ini kan lagu 'Balonku Ada Lima'!

"... merah-kuning-kelabu~~... merah muda dan biru... " Lirik bagian sini sih, bener-bener aja...

"... meletus ayam hijau, DOR!" HA? AYAMNYA MELETUS? ditembakin pake X-Gun-nya Xanxus kah? lalu, bukankah tadi nyebutnya merah, kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru, sejak kapan ada yang hijau? punya tetangga kah?

"... hatiku sangat kacau... " Punya tetangga kenapa elu yang kacau?

"... ayamku tinggal empat... " Ayam yang ijo tadi kan punya tetangga lu, kenapa jadi ayam lu yang tinggal empat?

"... kupeluk erat-erat... " Jangan dipeluk! Entar ayamnya mati!

(Well, menurut beberapa paragraf di atas, kita bisa mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya Xanxus memiliki bakat sebagai pe-remake lagu yang entah sejak kapan dan author yang hobi ngomentarin lagu remake-an orang sembarangan).

BRAK! tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gebrakan jendela.

"HERBIVORE ALAY BERISIK! DIEM ATAU KAMIKOROSU!" kata (baca: bentak) tetangga sebelah kandang ayam punya Xanxus. Orang itu berambut pendek warna hitam dengan roll di sekitar rambutnya, pake masker wajah warna ijo lumut, ama mentimun busuk ber-ulet di mata kanan *iyuuhh..*. Dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan tadi, pasti tau dong siapa yang ngomong?

Xanxus yang terkenal dengan kekejian, kejudes-an, kekejaman, kesombongan, kejahatan, kelaknatan, dan ke-ke lainnya, langsung marah o marah by marah so marah tingkat tinggi setinggi-tinggi-nya mount everest. Xanxus mengeluarkan deathglare dan aura hitam ke Hibari yang lage ber-masker ria.

"**BACOT LU! DASAR SAMPAH BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!**" kata Xanxus yang murka gara-gara ketahuan sisi ke-OOC-an-nya dan langsung nyiapin pistol plus dying will flame-nya, nembakin Hibari dengan men-sapi gila sampe rumahnya Hibari rata sama tanah. Hibari langsung KO'ID tanpa perlawanan.

"Hahahaha, akhirnya dapat juga gambar Xanxus OOC! Nyahaha, Lambo akan menyebarkannya! Nyahahaha!" Terlihat sosok sapi kecil kribo lari-lari sambil ngangkat-ngangkat kamera digital model terbaru tinggi-tinggi (Author note: awas ntar dicopet, dek... ).

Xanxus yang (baru saja) menyadari bahwa tuh sapi ngangkat-ngangkat kamera digital dengan spot foto Xanxus lagi nge-blush sambil dikelilingin ayam, langsung ngeluarin aura hitam berbau kematian dan siap-siap pistol, mengarahkannya ke sapi itu alias Lambo.

"MATI LU SAMPAH! DASAR SAPI BEGOOOOO!" Xanxus mulai nembak-nembakin Lambo yang lari-lari ngibrit ngejauh dari Xanxus dengan men-sapi gila. Mau gak mau, Xanxus ngejar-ngejar tuh sapi bego.

Pemandangan yang langka dilihat oleh satu kampung pada pagi itu. Yaitu pemandangan Xanxus lagi nembak-nembakin Lambo. Biasanya, Xanxus yang terkenal cool dan cuek banget itu, sekarang berubah pangkat menjadi penjahat kelamin tingkat parah berdarah psikopat yang menganut paham pedofilia karena melakukan tindak kejahatan pada anak-anak dibawah umur *trio author ditembak pake dying will flame ama Xanxus*.

Tiba-tiba Lambo ngilang gitu aja. Xanxus yang bingung tuh sapi bego tiba-tiba ngilang, cuma ngumpat-ngumpat dengan gore-scene yang jelas-jelas nggak bisa author jelaskan dalam panpik ini.

Xanxus menoleh ke arah kumpulan orang banyak di dekat gerbang kampung dan memutuskan buat ngeliat apa yang lagi diributin ama orang banyak itu. Orang-orang kampung yang ngeliat Xanxus langsung bergidik ngeri dan memberi jalan Xanxus buat lewat.

Dengan jarak dua meter, Xanxus melihat sebuah becak butut jorok jelek sedang dikayuh oleh seorang berambut pirang sampai poninya nutupin mata. Dan yang berada di dalam becak itu adalah seorang cewek(?) berambut putih panjang nan indah yang mengenakan gaun yang nggak kalah indah yang terlihat mahal.

Becak itu semakin mendekat. Tepatnya mengayuh ke arah Xanxus dan berhenti di depan Xanxus.

"Shishishi, rakyat jelata, pabrik sampo Pangeran dimana ya?" tanya si pirang poni panjang itu ke Xanxus.

"VVOOOIII! Yang bener aja lu? Jangan bilang lo lupa lagi dimana jalannya?" timpal cewek(?) berambut putih yang duduk di dalam becak itu.

"Siapa kau, sampah? Kau tak berhak menyebutku rakyat jelata, dasar sampah!" kata Xanxus dengan nada yang menghina.

"Shishishi, maaf kalau begitu. Apakah kau tahu dimana pabrik sampo Pangeran?" tanya Belphegor lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Tanya saja pada orang lain, sampah," kata Xanxus dingin.

"VOI! Kalau tidak tahu bilang dari tadi! Buang-buang waktu aja!" kata Squazel sambil keluar dari becak butut itu.

"Dasar berisik, sampah!" kata Xanxus lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Squazel.

"APA?"

Tak lama, ada kilat, petir, geluduk, dan api-api dari Squazel dan Xanxus. Dibelakang Xanxus ada background singa, sedangkan Squazel background hiu.

"Shishishi, maaf Putri Squazel. Sepertinya rakyat jelata disini memusingkanmu," kata Belphegor santai.

"Apa? Putri? LO BUTA YA? GUA INI MESTI BILANG BERAPA KALI SEHHH? GUA INI **COWOOOK**!" bentak Squazel dengan menekankan kata 'cowok' yang terkesan ditebelin dan diberi underline.

Dengan kata-kata Squazel barusan, seluruh penduduk kampung yang berada di sana langsung jawdrop+sweatdrop. Xanxus langsung setengah gak percaya. Disisi lain, Xanxus ngeliat Squazel sebagai sosok putri yang terlihat anggun *trio author di deathglare Xanxus*. Disisi lainnya lagi, dilihat dari dada Squazel dan suara Squazel yang seperti preman tukang palak, Xanxus yakin sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen kalau Squazel... bukan cewek.

"Shishishi, dengan rambut dan gaun seindah itu, siapapun pasti akan langsung menyangka kalau kau adalah perempuan," kata Belphegor enteng sambil narik-narik rambut Squazel. Squazel langsung nge-deathglare Belphegor.

"APA LOE BILANG?" bentak Squazel. Satu persatu warga kampung pada munduran.

"Cih, sampah berisik, kalau tidak ada keperluan, cepat pergi, brengsek," kata Xanxus dengan dinginnya. Squazel membelalakkan matanya. Terlihat aura kemarahan dari belakang Squazel.

"VVOOOOIII? MAKSUD LOHH?" Squazel mengacungkan pedang besi baja yang entah darimana munculnya. Xanxus langsung sedia X-Gun plus dying will flame yang membakar X-Gun itu, yang juga entah darimana munculnya.

"Shishishi, sudahlah putri. Toh, tujuan kita kemari hanya untuk bertanya," kata Belphegor sambil menahan Squazel yang udah marah banget.

"APA? INI KAN GARA-GARA LO JUGA YANG LUPA JALAN TUH PABRIK SAMPOO!" kata Squazel nyolot.

Tak lama, ada seorang bule yang mendatangi mereka. Xanxus, Squazel, Belphegor, plus para warga lain, langsung memandang Dino dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'ah-elu-ganggu-orang-lagi-seru-seru-aja!'.

"Ada apa ini? Kok semuanya berkumpul disini?" Dino melihat satu-persatu wajah-wajah yang ada di tempat itu.

"Shishishi, kami hanya bertanya dimana letak pabrik sampo Pangeran, ushishishishi," ujar Belphegor dengan tawa khas-nya.

"Oooh, deket aja kok. Tinggal lurus dari sini, langsung ketemu deh pabrik sampo-nya," kata Dino menjelaskan. Warga yang merasa sekarang tempat itu gak seru lagi (gara-gara kedatengan si Bucking Bronco), langsung pada bubaran.

"Terima kasih, shishishi," ujar Belphegor.

"Emm, ngomong-ngomong kalian ini siapa?" tanya Dino.

"Shishishi, kami hanya orang numpang lewat," kata Belphegor ngasal.

"What? Bukannya elo bilang kalo—HMMPH!" Squazel dibekep pake keteknya Belphegor yang terkenal beraroma melati... busuk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, shishishi," kata si Belphegor sambil ngayuh tuh becak butut jelek. Squazel yang pingsan gara-gara nyium aroma ketek keramatnya Belphegor, cuma bisa pingsan di dalam becak.

Dan becak itu berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa keliatan lagi batang hidungnya (emang becak punya batang hidung?). Dino yang bingung ngeliat si Xanxus masih di tempat, langsung ngajak ngobrol.

"Loh, Xanxus? Kenapa masih disini?"

"Lo tahu dimana tempat tinggal sapi kribo yang sering bawa-bawa kamera digital tinggi-tinggi itu gak?" tanya Xanxus dengan deathglare.

"Oooh, Lambo... dia tinggal di dekat gunung sana," kata Dino sambil menunjuk arah gunung yang dimaksud.

"Berapa jarak dari sini? seratus meter?" tanya Xanxus lagi.

"Hahaha... dua belas kilometer saja kok," kata Dino enteng.

JDOR!

Dino tewas tertembak senapan Xanxus. Xanxus yang merasa harus menyincang tuh sapi kribo secepatnya, langsung lari ke arah gunung yang dimaksud dengan kecepatan SPEEDY.

TO BE CONTINUED

A2: UYEE! Akhirnya selese juga!

UC: Para readers sekalian, tunggulah chapter tiga yaa!

N2: Review it please! Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan, flame diperbolehkan tapi tak disarankan.

UC, A2, N2: OWARI!


End file.
